death of thunder
by Sam O'toole
Summary: hunter dies my oc's pov horribly sad
1. Chapter 1

Death of thunder

My name is Samantha Wattanabe and I'm the twin sister of Cameron Wattanabe and I'm the navy thunder ranger. My boyfriend is the crimson thunder ranger Hunter. Hunter is 18 and I'm 17. Being a power ranger means everything to me, but I've also faced a lot of tragedy because of it my best friend Tori was murdered a few months ago and Hunter's little brother Blake was murdered a week ago.

My uncle Lothor was the killer and we haven't been able to find his location which bothers me because I have a feeling that either Hunter or I will be next since we're the only remaining thunder rangers. My father called us into the command center and told us that Lothor was attacking the city again and that we needed to be careful because he had grown a lot stronger since the last battle. Hunter and I yelled "thunder storm ranger form." Hunter and I finally got to the city and I horrified at what I saw Lothor had somehow found Blake's body and was holding him by the throat I knew it was a trap and Hunter completely lost it and screamed "you monster he never did anything to you." Lothor just chuckled and said "you gave up on him and buried him without even checking to make sure he was dead. I saved him who's the monster now?" With that he flung Blake as hard as he could and Blake slammed into the concrete side of a building crumpling into a heap Hunter ran towards him but was blocked by about 25 kelzaks. I ran at my uncle and slashed him screaming "I can't believe I'm related to you." Lothor batted me away and cackled and said "feel the hatred coursing through your veins. That's something you can never get rid of. Your hatred for me is far too strong." Lothor then grabbed me and started choking me I screamed and Hunter immediately turned around hatred flashing in his dark blue eyes. "Leave her alone!" he screamed lunging at Lothor.

Lothor merely flung Hunter away and tightened his hold on my throat. I felt like I was going to pass out. I was terrified I didn't want to die like this suddenly a huge burst of adrenaline coursed through my body and I pried my uncle's hands from around my throat and kicked him he flew back at least twenty feet giving me the time I needed to run over to Blake to check on him. Lothor had been telling the truth Blake was barely clinging to life his pulse faint. He tried squirming away from me and I gently held him close letting him know that he was okay. Blake opened his eyes and relaxed he said "where's Hunter?" I said "he's fine he's fighting Lothor." Blake's eyes widened in terror and he started struggling to get up. I told him "Blake look you're still pretty weak just stay here please." I ran back to where Hunter was battling my uncle. "thunderstrike!"

I screamed and hit my uncle with a huge bolt of lightning. I was terrified when he got up that was my strongest attack and it didn't even leave a scratch on him. Lothor cackled and said "you think a mere weak attack can stop me well you thought wrong and you'll pay." He tripped me and tried stabbing me when Hunter tackled him. Hunter then monkey-flipped Lothor who then retaliated by stabbing Hunter in the shoulder. Hunter cried out in pain and I felt awful. Hunter backed up blood streaming down his arm. Lothor laughed as he saw the horror on my face. I glared at him and I wished that the saying "if looks could kill" was true because if it was the look I was giving him would have him dead infinity times over. All of a sudden Hunter screamed I looked up and saw a kelzak who had thrust his sword through Hunter's chest. Lothor smiled and disappeared I grabbed my sword out and slashed the kelzak who disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hunter started collapsing and I positioned myself so that I caught Hunter before he hit the ground. Hunter coughed up a huge amount of blood. Blake crawled over to where me and Hunter were. He had complete terror in his eyes. I felt sorry for the both of them I gently kissed Hunter's bloodstained lips. Blake cried "Hunter wake up please wake up." Hunter opened his eyes slightly and had a slight smile on his face before his eyes clouded with pain. Suddenly he started convulsing and I tried holding him so that he wouldn't hurt himself but in doing so I got hit in the face by one of his flailing arms. Hunter kept jerking and I was terrified I told Blake to go to ninja ops and get help. Blake used his ninja streak and I turned my attention back to my dying boyfriend who had finally stopped convulsing. Hunter said weakly "Sammy there's no help for me I'm going to die." He coughed up even more blood. I started sobbing I didn't want to lose my first true love we had been together for 3 years. Hunter reached his hand up and wiped my tears away and I gently grabbed his hand and kissed it. Hunter coughed again and grabbed his morpher and handed it to me and said "take my place and keep Blake safe please. Only you can stop Lothor. I'm proud of you baby." I smiled and kissed him again and this time he kissed back. I broke off the kiss and looked at Hunter's face and said "Hunter you are my everything your more important to me than being a power ranger is. God I don't want to lose you. Life won't be the same." Hunter said "Sam baby listen to me please. You have to live promise me please." I said "I promise I will live without you but I won't be happy." Hunter said "Sam there was something I was going to ask you." He struggled to reach into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He said "Samantha Marie Wattanabe will you marry me if I make it through this?" I said "yes I will." Hunter smiled and suddenly he started gagging I knew he was choking on his own blood and I tried desperately to clear his throat but more and more blood kept filling his throat. He mouthed the words I love you and died. I screamed and passed out.


	2. thunder warriors

Chapter 2 thunder warriors

Since Hunter's death a week ago things have pretty much gone downhill I've gone into a deep depression. Blake acts so much like Hunter It's scary. My father has Hunter on cryogenic life support. Blake was very upset as well and pretty much avoided me. It was awful I wanted Blake to talk to me I missed Hunter and Blake was just like him. I desperately wanted Blake to talk to me I was getting lonely. Finally one day Blake came up to me and said "Sam I'm sorry for the way I've been acting it's nothing against you it's just Hunter and I were really close. I can't believe that Hunter is gone." I said "Blake it's fine I know how you feel before he died he asked me to marry him." I showed him the ring that Hunter gave me and Blake said "I helped him pick it out." (the ring is a princess cut diamond surrounded with my birthstone rubies) I hugged Blake and said "we're going to make it through this together I promise."

Blake and I would go and race our dirtbikes to keep Hunter's death off of our minds. One day my father called me and Blake into the command center we went in the room and we saw my dad holding a black box with new morphers. He said "Sam you and Blake are going to be thunder warrior rangers a step up from thunder rangers." We grabbed the morphers and put our old morphers in the box. We heard the alarm go off and my dad said "to morph you have to say ninja storm thunder warrior form." We nodded and ran off. When we got to the city Blake and I yelled "ninja storm thunder warrior form!" The others morphed and Lothor appeared and said "who's the newbies?" I said "hello Lothor. You're going to pay for what you've done to Hunter." Lothor chuckled and said "you stupid bitch do you really think killing me is going to bring back your precious little boyfriend?" I said "I promised him I would bring you down and I intend on keeping that promise."

Lothor just laughed which pissed me off. I ran at Lothor my thunder staff ready when suddenly hundreds of kelzaks showed up. I started slashing my way through them trying to get to my asshole of an uncle. When suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm I looked down and saw that a kelzak had stabbed me in the shoulder. Blake showed up next to me and slashed the kelzak that attacked me and said "leave her alone!" I ninja streaked back to ninja ops where my father did surgery to fix the muscles the blade had torn. I woke up with a sling that came across my chest and wrapped stomach where the sling was to immobilize my shoulder.

The others came back about an hour later and Blake came into my room and hugged me. I asked him if something was wrong and he said "no." I smiled and hugged him back with my good arm. Blake smiled and said "you know Hunter would be very proud of both of us if he was here." I said "well yeah he would. Your brother was a great person Blake I loved him very much and I still do." Blake said "his parents adopted me when I was a baby and then enrolled Hunter and I in the thunder academy when I was 10 and Hunter was 12. Then a month later on Hunter's birthday our parents were murdered. We were told by our sensei. Then 3 years later Lothor attacked our academy and kidnapped me and Hunter he kept us for almost 6 months. I just want Hunter to wake up."

I went to sleep that night thinking about Hunter especially the day that I met him. We had infiltrated Lothor's ship and found two severely beaten boys. I ran over to the blonde one which was Hunter and I had gently shaken him I guess you could say it was love at first sight. That was 3 years ago. I started crying Hunter had asked me to marry him right before he died. My tears turned to anger and I ended up shredding a pillow before giving into exhaustion. I had a horrible dream that my uncle had taken Hunter's body and turned him into a killer. I woke up screaming "Hunter!" I heard the sounds of footsteps running to my room and felt strong arms around me I looked up and saw Blake. Blake said "Sam it's okay I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen its fine." I looked at him and said "Blake I had a horrible dream that Lothor had taken Hunter's body and turned him into a killer." Blake said "Sam that won't happen neither Sensei nor I will allow it." I got up carefully and said "I'm going to see Hunter." Blake said "I'm coming with you." I walked to the room that Hunter was in and placed my good hand on the ice.

I must have dozed off because when I woke up I saw the sunlight creeping through the window. I saw Blake sleeping in the chair next to me. I heard the chamber's heart monitor beeping and I knew that somehow Hunter's heart had started and joy coursed through my veins. I knew that Hunter was going to get better. I smiled and kissed the ice before I walked out of the room.


End file.
